A Hostage
by nelly1coco
Summary: Bianca's step sister, Aly, and her crush Alex get locked in school when there is a bomb threat and are held as hostages.


i made two new characters... Aly and Alex... Aly is Bianca's step sister... thats how she fits in this category... this story takes place in Houston Texas... this story is all about them... so if you don't like new characters then don't read and hate...

* * *

><p>The Threat<p>

Aly's POV

Today was the day that I had finally asked him for his phone number. I had been planning the moment for weeks in my head. I was always scared of what he would say, but he said yes. I could already imagine the flirty texts that I was going to send Alex. While I was walking out of math to lunch with Alex I remembered that I had left my notebook.

"Hey I can't find my math homework, could you help me find it?" I asked Alex. He was probably the one who hid it anyways.

"Yeah, it's not like we can be late for lunch" He smiled and we went back into the math room. It was dark and I realized that we were all alone. I had a MAJOR crush on him and he had all the signals of liking me too. We spent 5 minutes looking when the fire alarm went off.

"That's weird... usually they don't have drills during lunch." He said and we stared at each other and walked to the door.

Over the intercom came this message: "Staff and Students this is not a drill, leave the building immediately... we have received a bomb threat... code red... evacuate now!"

"Oh my god..." He turned the door knob and it wouldn't open. Alex pulled and pulled but it didn't budge. I tried and almost cried in frustration... this wasn't the time to be locked in the classroom. I looked out of the small window and there wasn't anyone to call for help. Holy Crap.

"Well Aly..." Alex started but never got the chance to finish because I heard people walking down the hallway... I looked out and they were not staff... in fact they looked scary. Both of them had guns and they definitely weren't cops. I yanked Alex down and put my finger to my lips making a "shh" noise, and edged us all the way to the closet behind the teachers desk.

"Shhh..." I was freaking out. I closed my eyes and imagined myself eating lunch with my friends. We were laughing about some joke and perfectly normal. Then I opened my eyes and I had my back pressed up against a wall in my math closet. This was terrible. When I got home I was supposed to text Alex and then he'd ask me out and the world would be perfect... but it wasn't

"So Aly... are you okay?" Alex asked. He was such a dork.

"I'm hiding in a closet from possible killers and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Well... yeah" He smiled and I wanted to just hug him right there. The were a few minutes of silence.

"Alex, your phone" I remembered excitedly. In fact I practically yelled it. "Call somebody... anyone" He pulled it out and that's when we were yanked out of the closet by really big guys.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

They pulled Aly, by her shirt, out of the closet first and threw her against a desk. It made a gross thud noise and she didn't move. I stood up and was immediately picked up and dragged to the door.

"So you thought you would be heros and stop this from happening... well mister, it looks like you get to stay" A tall guy said.

"We got locked in the classroom, we weren't trying to stop anyone" I said back.

"Hmp... oh well you're here and hostages always work... especially a chick." And with that another scary guy threw her over his shoulder and she lay there limp. Her eye was swelling. What jerks.

They took us down to the principal's office and locked the door. I heard them talking but I didn't move from the spot they dropped me. This was all surreal. I don't know how long it was until Aly woke up but I thought that we were going to die. She rolled over and moaned in pain.

"What the hell happened?" she groaned and felt her swollen eye. "Ugh, some help over here" I sat her up. It was really weird to see her like this... she was usually sarcastic and like a wall, completely flirty and herself. She looked dead terrified. I looked out of the window and noticed that it was nighttime. "Is this a dream?" She asked and I wanted to tell her yes but it wasn't going to lie. I shook my head.

"They're going to keep us as hostages... apparently they are some gang and they want money..." I told her trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Great... this is all I needed right now" Aly sighed. "So is there a plan or are we stuck here?"

"There are guards at every door, so unless you want to get shot, we're stuck" I stated. I'm pretty sure she was going through a hysterical freak-out, because I was almost to that point.

"So while we're bored as hostages... we should talk" She grinned, I think she was trying to make things feel less horrible so I didn't argue.

"Okay..." I started, she cut me off like she always does... she's a big talker.

"What's your favorite food?" She asked and grinned.

"Well... I'd have to say spaghetti and meatballs" I didn't know what else to say. "And yours?"

"Steak" She answered. We did Q&A for an hour and then the door handle unlocked and in came burly guy #1 and burly guy #2. Aly scooted as far as she could from the door.

"Look... the chick's afraid... we've got a hot one here" A big guy, probably the leader, said to Aly. His voice was really familiar. My blood boiled... these guys were sick jerks. Aly's face paled and her eyes got bigger when he steeped closer to her. He grabbed her by her skinny arm and pulled her up. I won't lie, Aly was tall, and she made me feel short even though we were the same height. But right now she looked like a midget compared to the big guys. I stood up with anger.

"What are you gonna do big boy? Try and fight me... come on" I didn't move... he'd kill me even though I was a hostage. Aly looked like she was about to pass out. She squirmed and leader dude shook her forcibly. "Well, just thought I'd pop in for a visit... scope out the hostages... see ya later, missy" The lights were off and he shut the windows making it completely dark. They left.

Aly scooted next to me and buried her face in my shoulder and stayed that way for a while. She didn't cry, and thank god because that would have done me in.

"Alex... do you know who that guy was?" She whispered.

"No... it was too dark" I answered dreading what she was about to say next.

"It was Mr. Hastings... our principal" And with that the door flew open and I got hit in the head. I was drifting into unconsciousness when I heard Aly screaming at the top of her lungs. Then everything was black.

* * *

><p>Just thought I'd leave you guys hanging...<p> 


End file.
